It is known in the prior art to provide a steering wheel for use in a motor vehicle. A steering wheel typically includes a central hub portion, an outer circular rim portion and a plurality of spokes extending between and connecting the hub portion and the rim portion. It is also known in the prior art that the hub portion may serve as a receiving area for an air bag module or a decorative trim piece with a horn which is mounted on the hub portion.
Preferably, the steering wheel includes a steering wheel insert made of a strong, sturdy material, such as metal. The steering wheel insert is typically covered by a covering material, such as foam or other elastomeric or plastic materials, which is aesthetically pleasing in look and feel to a driver. It is known in the prior art to make the steering wheel insert out of several pieces which are fastened, welded, or otherwise joined together.
It is also known in the prior art to make the steering wheel insert as a single die cast component, preferably of strong, lightweight materials such as aluminum or magnesium. Die casting reduces the number of components which must be assembled and manufactured. However, the die casting of each individual steering wheel insert can be time consuming and limits the available materials and material properties which can be used to make the steering wheel inserts. In addition, the die casting tools are relatively expensive and have relatively short life cycles, requiring replacement tools.